From Me to U
by Nama105
Summary: "Tumbuhkanlah rasa pedulimu kepadanya walau hanya sedikit." -Thorn
1. Chapter 1

Melihat mereka tumbuh subur merupakan salah satu hal yang dapat membuat Thorn tersenyum senang.

Walau halaman depan kelasnya didominasi warna hijau itu tetap terlihat indah bahkan jauh lebih menyejukkan mata.

Terkadang ada yang bertanya padanya, mengapa Thorn tidak menanam kembang?

Itukan jauh lebih indah.

Tapi Thorn segera merespon dengan senyum cemerlangnya, "Apapun itu sebenarnya indah kok. Tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya. Nah, kalau mau ada kembang, jangan sungkan untuk membawanya!" serunya benar benar semangat. Membuat kawannya yang bertanya ikut tersenyum.

"Insya Allah. " jawab Yaya, kawannya tersebut. Mereka berdua mulai menyiram tanaman bersama.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Setelah kurang lebih sejam pelajaran terakhir tak ada guru, murid-murid yang berada diluar kelas segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Berberes pulang.

Seseorang memanggil Thorn, "Kalau kau mau pulang duluan pulang saja, oke?"

Itu Gempa. Ketua kebersihan dari kelasnya Thorn.

Thorn mengangkat bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya, "Aku akan menunggumu diluar." beritaunya pada Gempa dan seperti biasa Gempa mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Thorn berjongkok. Memandang bibit pohon limau dihadapannya.

"Cepat tumbuh ya.." gumamnya sambil memainkan daun-daun pohon limau itu diakhiri dengan senyum.

Jeruk limau memiliki banyak manfaat. Baik itu untuk pencernaan, mencegah kanker, menjaga kesehatan jantung, dan lain sebagainya.

Rasanya semakin tak sia-sia Thorn memintanya dari makcik kantin saat makcik kantin tak tau mau diapakan.

Gempa mendekat berjongkok disamping Thorn. Semua orang dikelas mereka sudah pulang.

"Sudah tumbuh seberapa tinggi?" tanya Gempa.

"Entahlah."

Loh?

"Hehe.." Jujur, memang Thorn tak begitu tau. Rasanya belum terlalu ada perubahan. Tapi, Thorn harap pohon jeruk limau ini bisa tumbuh dengan baik seperti tanaman lainnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka berkebun?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Bahkan.. Tanaman liarpun kau tanam."

"Haruskah ada alasan? Kan Thorn sudah beritau Gempa. Jika ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja."

Gempa menggeleng. Jika itu hanya untuk kesenangan, tidak akan benar-benar seperti apa yang Thorn lakukan selama ini.

"Buat apa ada alasan untuk menyelamatkan hidup kita sendiri?" Tak lama Thorn kembali berbicara. Posisinya yang sejak tadi berjongkok berubah menjadi duduk. Tak peduli celananya kotor.

"Aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri."

Gempa melakukan hal yang sama. Kini giliran ia yang memainkan daun bibit pohon limau tersebut.

Itu yang ingin Gempa dengar. "Hanya hidupmu?"

"Kalau aku ingin egois sih, begitu... Tapi, sayangnya tanaman-tanaman itu tak mengizinkanku untuk menikmati hasil perbuatanku sendiri."

No! Egois itu nggak baik.

Thorn menghela napas lelah. Beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya langsung mengerucut, "Apa yang membuat orang-orang susah sih berbagi makanan bersama mereka?" ujarnya kesal. "Padahal beberapa dari kita bisa tapi serasa 'bodo amat'!"

"Haha, kau marah?" tawa Gempa.

Thorn menggeleng tegas, "Hanya kecewa! Manusia butuh, tapi bodo amat sama kebutuhannya! Seandainya tanaman-tanaman ini bisa bicara mungkin dari dulu sudah protes! Setidaknya mereka akan bilang seperti ini,"

"Bagaimana?" Serasa Gempa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lihatlah ekpresi kekesalan Thorn!

Thorn mulai meninggikan oktaf suaranya berusaha membuat suara lain, "**_Jika aku tidak disiram aku akan layu dan mati, itu berarti awal deritamu_**. Dan...-"

Gempa memotong ucapannya. Ia ikut menyambung sambil menepuk celananya berencana mengajak Thorn pulang, "**_Aku hidup berbunga berbuah bukan untukku tapi untukmu. Serta aku ingin hidup agar kamu juga hidup_**. Seandainya mereka egois, mereka tak akan berjuang mati-matian dilingkungan yang gersang dan juga kering tanpa tahu apa ada yang akan menyiram mereka atau tidak. Benar begitu, kan, Thorn?" penjelasan dan tanyanya bersama smirk kecil nan lucu.

.

_**End_**_

_**A/n: **__**Cerita ini terinspirasi darii...**_

_ tbmanfatdesababakan/588330b4bd22bdba1262954e/17-kata-mutiara-tumbuhan-biar-lebih-go-green?page=2_


	2. Sorry - Chapter 2

Aku tak tau. Aku hanya sedang merasa emosi. Ketika tak sengaja Gempa menjadi tumpahan amarah yang telah lama ku tahan.

Piring yang dipegangnya jatuh. Kaget atas bentakanku tiba-tiba.

"KARENA AKU YANG MERASAKANNYA!!!"

Jujur akupun kaget mendengar suaraku sendiri. CK, SEHARUSNYA TAK BEGINI!

"Kak Taufan mau kemana!!!!!?"

Aku tak mempedulikan panggilannya. Aku tak mau marah didepannya.

**_~~sorry~~_**

Ku pejamkan mataku kala melihat betapa buruknya Halilintar menghajar segerombolan siswa nakal yang entah datang darimana mencari ribut dengan kami.

Sebuah pukulan ku layangkan kala ada seseorang yang siap mengukungku.

"MUNDUR SAJA HALI!" Semakin lama mereka semakin banyak. Bodoh kalau mau mati tak layak seperti ini. Tanpa ragu aku menarik Halilintar menjauh diiringi dengan segala umpatannya.

Kami bersembunyi dibalik tempat sampah besar tengah kota.

Suara kaki bergemuruh. Umpatan lain ikut menyusul, bukan dari Hali.

"Siapa sih mereka!?" Desisku kesal.

Halilintar mendengus, mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya. "Mana aku tau?"

Kondisi acak-acakan begini adalah hal pertama yang paling ku benci dalam hidupku. Aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Ada seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati menatapku prihatin dan kecewa disana.

"Aku bermalam dirumahmu."

"Terserah. Dasar menyusahkan." Kata Hali. Membuat kedua sudut bibirku sedikit naik.

Sepedas apapun ucapannya dia takkan pernah menolak permintaan temannya kalau hal itu memang tak dirasanya buruk.

Aku sungguh mensyukuri kehidupanku. Memiliki orang-orang yang mau menerima ku apa adanya.

Walau terkadang aku lupa.

**_~~sorry~~_**

Tak jarang aku mengabaikannya yang telah repot-repot membuat sarapan untukku.

Dia bukan orang asing.

Dia adalah orang terdekat yang ku miliki saat ini, dulu, dan ku harap untuk kedepan juga tetaplah sama.

Sebuah tangan menghentikanku paksa.

"Kak Taufan mau kemana? Mau berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya dengan cemas. Tapi aku tersinggung.

"Apa sih!? Kau menghinaku?"

"Ti-tidak." Gempa panik. Ia mencengkram tanganku lebih kuat. "Kak Taufan makan dulu. Kumohon... " pintanya kemudian dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Memilih pergi seperti biasa. Aku tau aku jahat, tapi aku akan selalu berdo'a agar Gempa berhenti memandangku seperti tadi.

Karena itu menyakitkan dan membuktikan bahwa aku memang tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak yang berguna.

**_~~sorry~~_**

"Apa kau tidak bosan jadi penghuni rumah kupu-kupu?"

Suatu hari Halilintar bertanya padaku saat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama di rumahku.

Tidak ada Gempa. Kosong. Makanya aku ada disini.

"Datang, hinggap, dan pergi." sambung Halilintar lagi. Nampak acuh tak acuh mengatakannya.

Katakan aku bodoh. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Menyusahkan."

"Apa maksudmu sih!?"

**_~~sorry~~_**

Sudah pukul 3 sore. Ku pandang jengah taman kecil diseberang sana yang semenjak dibuka oleh pemerintah tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung berusia 3-8 tahun.

Taman itu berada dalam kompleks perumahan. Didepannya terdapat sebuah kafe. Dan sekarang aku sedang menjadi bagian dari kafe itu.

Bekerja part time? Tidak. Itu sangat memalaskan. Aku hanya menjadi pembeli, hanya suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuaku.

Oke, kembali ke cerita dimana aku sibuk mendengus tak suka sambil melihat ke arah taman.

Ini disebabkan karena orang yang biasanya memunculkan batang hidungnya ditaman itu belum juga menampakkan diri.

Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jadwal biasanya ia terlihat.

Gempa hampir tiap hari menyempatkan diri bermain bersama anak-anak atau temannya di taman. Tapi kali ini tidak dan hal tersebut biasanya terjadi kalau sedang ada urusan penting diluar.

"Menyebalkan. Berbuat onar apalagi sih anak itu?" Decakku sebal sambil beranjak keluar setelah memesan ojek online, melaju ke sekolahnya. Sekolahku juga.

**_~~sorry~~_**

Bodoh! Bodoh!

Sudah ku bilang dulu kalau merasa tak enak badan itu tidak usah memaksakan diri keluar!

Terkena bola plastik futsal saja sudah langsung pingsan. Mana tidak ada yang mengabariku lagi!

Apa dia benar-benar tak menganggapku?

Aish, kenapa pikiran tidak berguna itu muncul lagi sih?!

"Dasar adik bodoh!" Aku mengumpat lagi kan jadinya.

**_~~sorry~~_**

Jujur, aku tak pernah berbuat baik padanya. Selalu muncul pikiran jika yang terjadi padaku itu karenanya.

Apapun yang terjadi, jika hal itu baik, Gempalah yang didahulukan. Dan jika itu kurang baik, maka aku yang didahulukan.

Aku tak tau apa ini hanya perasaanku atau memang seperti itulah keluargaku.

Cemburu? Iri? Maaf, aku sudah tak cemburu ataupun iri. Semunya hilang dan terasa hampa saja.

Karena sisi lainku menolak prasangka buruk itu. Lagipun Gempa adalah anak manis yang menyayangiku dan bahkan selalu membelaku kalau ayah tiba-tiba marah tanpa ku tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan Ayah-Ibu pun takkan pernah bersikap pilih kasih kepada anak-anaknya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Tidak tau sejak kapan amarahku akan selalu mengarah terhadap satu hal dan satu orang.

Memang tidak layak dan tak berguna. Salahkan keplin-plananku yang tidak tau harus mempercayai siapa. Diriku, Gempa, atau orang lain?

Aku berdo'a lagi agar Gempa takkan pernah meninggalkanku karena sikapku ini dan akan selalu mempercayaiku disaat aku sendiri sering kebingungan atas diriku.

"PULANGLAH SANA!" Usir Halilintar dan langsung menendangku keluar dari rumahnya. "Punya adik tapi tidak diurusin. Kakak macam apa itu?" meninggalkanku sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang tak bisa ku dengar sepenuhnya.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna. "YA! BAGAIMANA AKU MAU PULANG KALAU GEMPA--!"

"MAKA KARENA DIA SAKIT. KEHADIRANMU DIHARAPKAN BODOH!"

"APA!? AKU PINTAR! TIDAK BODOH SEPERTI YANG KAU BILANG!"

Terserah! Ck, aku malas berdebat dengannya yang sering mengataiku bodoh. Aku ingin pulang! Melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh orang sok pintar itu untuk merawat Gempa. Tidak, memandang Gempa saja sungkan apalagi sampai merawatnya!

"KENAPA AKU JADI BODOH BENERAN BEGINI!? ARGH!!"

**_A/n:_****_EKHEM! CERITA INI BANYAK MENGANDUNG KETIDAK SOPANAN! MOHON KEBIJAKAN TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA TERUTAMA DIKS-ADIKS YANG MASIH UNYU-UNYU UNTUK TIDAK MENCONTOH PERBUATAN BURUK TAUFAN YANG SERING MENGUMPAT (MEMAKI atau MENGATA-NGATAI ORANG atau MENGEJEK ORANG, DAN LAINNYA) SEPERTI DALAM CERITA INI!_**

_Pada suatu hari...--__"_Gemesss!!" Taufan tak henti-hentinya menutup mulut melihat betapa menggemaskannya persahabatan dari dua gadis berhijab dalam sebuah konten Youtube dihadapannya.

Kedekatan keduanya seperti tak ada palang bernama sungkan sedikitpun. Mungkin siapapun akan iri melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Taufan sungguh ingin memiliki orang didekatnya seperti dua gadis itu. Satu saja. Taufan benar-benar tak akan mengecewakan seseorang itu.

Yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan selalu ada untuknya. Yang akan bersedia lari ke rumahnya bila ia sakit. Sahabat, saudara seperti itu.

"Oi! Apa yang kau nonton?" Seorang remaja berperawakan tinggi tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Mengambil duduk disamping Taufan.

Remaja itu mendengus melihat apa yang terpampang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Oh mereka.." gumam Fang. Ya, remaja itu. Sekaligus teman Taufan.

"Kenal mereka? Seorang Fang kenal mereka!?"

"Hah? Iyalah! Video keseharian mereka kan benar-benar menghebohkan. Menutupi tontonan kesukaanku di Youtube." Dengus Fang lagi terdengar sedikit kesal.

"YA KAN MEREKA LUCUUU!! Mana bisa membuat orang-orang merasakan kasih sayang antara mereka berdua lagi! Uggghhh!! Gemas!" Taufan mengoceh heboh.

"Kau berlagat seperti mau saja." delik Fang semakin kesal.

"AKU NGIN SATU ORANG SEPERTI MEREKA BERDUA!!" Gebu Taufan.

Fang mengernyit sendiri dibuatnya. Ia memilih bungkam untuk saat ini. Ikut menonton bersama Taufan.

Tak salah jika Taufan mengatakan hal diatas. Interaksi dua gadis berhijab itu memang terlihat menggemaskan. Bisa membuat orang-orang iri ataupun cemburu melihatnya.

Sayangnya Fang tidak. Karena ia sadar ada orang yang sama menyayanginya seperti yang diimpikan banyak orang. Walau caranya beda dari dua gadis berhijab itu.

"Kh!" Dengusan lagi. Seringain kecil muncul tak terduga dibibir tipis milik Fang kala manik gelap itu berpaling sebentar dari tontonan.

Halilintar dan Gempa disana sedang berunding menyusun nama kepengurusan kelas serta pembagian jadwal piket kelas ditahun ini.

"HUWAAA!!" Taufan serasa ingin gegulingan saja melihat manisnya interaksi dua gadis berhijab itu. Rasanya ia semakin ingin memiliki dan cemburu.

"Bro, lihat depan! Kau punya yang lebih baik dari dua gadis itu!" Ucap Fang.

"Nggak. Belum punya aku."

"Lo buta mungkin."

"Huh! Mulutnya tolong dijaga!!" Protes Taufan cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang ditangannya. Akhirnya.

"Gak nyangka punya teman kok buta kayak kau!" Sindir Fang membuat kerutan didahi Taufan terlihat semakin dalam. "Padahal punya banyak orang yang peduli, direspon tak acuh begitu. Miris, iri terhadap apa yang dimiliki orang,-- padahal dimiliki juga oleh dirimu sendiri." sambungnya sambil mengambil alih handphone Taufan untuk ia mainkan gamenya.

"Bodoh!" Lagi.

"Aish, kalah pula!" Umpatan ke sekian kali.

"Kau memang bodoh, Fan. Sudahlah! Ambil hpmu! Membosankan seperti orangnya! Hah... Bisa-bisanya Gempa tahan sama kau..." Fang berlalu pergi mengacau teman lainnya untuk main game online bersama.

Apa?

_'Memang dasarnya tidak peka. Kalau saja mau cemburu, cemburuan juga aku ke dia dibanding ke kedua gadis viral itu. Buta emang.'_

"Hali? Lanjutkan saja. Mau ke kantin beli makanan buat kak Taufan soalnya." Gempa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ikut. Aku mau ketoilet. Sekalian beli coklat dingin." tanggap Halilintar.

"Oh, jom!"

**_END__**


End file.
